Once upon a future
by DisasterCasterBrittana
Summary: New York has legalised gay marriage. Santana jumps at the opportunity and makes the most of it. Faberry   Brittana. I suck at summaries D:
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :D It's me again lol. So, I heard that gay marriage was finally legalised in New York (Yay!) and I figured I might as well make a fic about it. At first, this was going to be a short, probably 1 chapter ficlet, but I think it has potential, so I am taking it further and exploring what it could bring :D Also, this is my first time writing Faberry or Rachel in any way, so sorry if it's awful or if they're incredibly out of character xD To anyone who's been reading 'That's how we do it in Lima Heights', one of my other fics, don't worry because I'm still very much into that story line, and I'm still going to be updating as often as I can! But this idea sprung to mind and I couldn't let go of it. So anyway, sorry about my babbling, on to the fic xD**

* * *

><p>The warm glow of the TV was in the background as Santana and Brittany carried on with their normal daily routine. Santana was sitting at the table in their Ohio apartment filing some paperwork whilst Brittany was making dinner to the sound of music blasting around her, sometimes stopping temporarily to dance to it. The Latina's head shot up as she heard something that could be of interest coming from the TV.<p>

"Babe, could you turn that down for a second please?" She requested from her girlfriend, to which she complied, turning off the music. She walked into he lounge to find out what the brown eyed girl was so intrigued about.

'Gay marriage has been officially legalized in New York; Equality has taken over!' The news presenter said, causing the couple to turn around and smile at each other, sparkling bright blue eyes clashing with deep brown ones mid air.

"Hear that Britt? Gay marriage has been legalised in New York!" She beamed at the tall blonde, standing up so she could be face to face with her.

"Now every other place just needs to follow suit" She replied, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on the Latina's lips. Santana quickly deepened the kiss, brushing her tongue along the blonde's lower lip, begging for access. The blonde quickly responded, eagerly parting her lips slightly to allow access. Brittany wrapped her arm around her girlfriend's back, entangling her other hand in her hair. Santana pulled away and she broke the comfortable silence the couple had fallen into, still staring intently into the taller girl's eyes.

"Let's do it." She offered.

"Sure" The blonde smirked lustfully, her hands swiftly and quickly moving to the other girl's waist.

"No, not that!" She giggled. "Well, that too but... Let's get married. Let's go to New York, and get married." Santana added, making the blonde's mouth gape open.

"Santana... San, are you serious? Plus, New York is at least a good 9 hours car journey away" She struggled to get out, still shocked over the brunette's suggestion.

"I know, but it's worth it. Of course I'm serious! Babe, I love you so much. I can't picture my life without you, I don't see how this can not work out. We've been living together for 5 years now, and we've been together for 7; since we were 16 and in high school! I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so we might as well take the final step, the final plunge! " She kneeled down dramatically on one knee as she continued, clearing her throat. She pretended to fix an imaginary bow tie around her neck. "Brittany Susan Pierce, will you marry me?" Brittany took her hand and pulled her back up.

"Yes!" She exclaimed more than enthusiastically as she pulled her _fiancé_up from the floor her eyes welling up with emotion and unshed tears threatening to fall at any given moment. She quickly enveloped her in a tight embrace as she whispered the word 'Yes' over and over in the Latina's ear, resting her chin on her shoulder.

"I love you so much; you have no idea how much I love you" Brittany said as she lifted her head up, staring at her 23 year old fiancé's brown orbs. Santana returned the gazing, melting into the pools of blue opposite her as they both beamed at each other.

"Me too." She responded, pressing her lips gently to Brittany's.

"Does this mean I get to call you my fiancé?" The blonde queried, her smile planted on her face. This is how Santana loved seeing her; Happy beyond words, and she loved that she could be the one that was the cause of that. She cupped the blonde's cheek with her palm as her lips curled upwards slightly so that she was smiling sweetly at her.

"Yeah." She answered to Brittany's question. "Fiancé" She repeated, cherishing the way the word rolled off her tongue so smoothly. "My fiancé." She brought the blonde's face towards her own and kissed her once more.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God!" Quinn breathed down the phone. "Wait, repeat everything you just said to me. Are you messing with me?" This earned a chuckle from the already beaming blonde on the other line. Her and Santana had decided to tell people about their engagement the next day, and naturally, Quinn was the first person she would call.<p>

"Of course I'm not! Santana proposed yesterday. She was doing some paperwork and watching the news and the broadcast about gay marriage in New York came on, and I walked in there to see what all the fuss was about." She sighed and Quinn nodded on the other line.

"Yeah?" The hazel eyed blonde offered when she remembered Brittany couldn't see her.

"And the next moment, there she is giving me some heartfelt speech and asking me to marry her! I obviously said yes"

"But Britt, New York is hundreds of miles away!" Quinn responded, her phone wedged between her ear and her shoulder as she walked to her kitchen, opening the fridge and soon closing it as she realized nothing suitable for her to eat was in there. She made her way down to the couch and she brought her knees to her chest as she sat down in her plain white tank top and plaid pyjama bottoms. "Anyway, I'm super happy for you guys! I never thought Santana would be the one to propose. Then again, it's not like she hasn't surprised me in the past." She shrugged.

"Thanks, I'm so excited! We're probably going to take off to New York and sort things out later this week. We're just going to check some things out, like where to stay and stuff. San says she wants the wedding," Brittany smiled at the word "to happen as soon as possible. Obviously you guys are the first people we would invite."

"We'd better be! After all we've done for you two- primarily in high school!" The two blondes laughed loudly. "Anyways, I've got to go. Rachel is about to wake up and I want to make breakfast for her. You know how she can get in the mornings. Tell Santana I said congratulations!" Brittany hummed in response on the other line. "Also, say I said this." Quinn made a whipping noise down the phone and she laughed at herself. "That girl is so whipped by you. Bye Britt, talk to you later! Don't you dare not call me later so I can speak to both of you."

"Bye Quinn" She said before the blonde put the house phone back in it's respective place. Sure enough, Rachel walked out of their room rubbing her eyes, still trying to adjust to the morning light. The taller girl walked over to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her.

"Morning baby girl." She said as she pressed her lips to the brunette's. The twosome had gotten together during college when they finally came to terms with their feelings for one another. "Guess what?"

"What?" The smaller girl said lazily.

"Brittany and Santana are getting married" Rachel's eyes shot open as she heard her girlfriend. "Yeah, that's what my reaction was when I found out that Santana was the one who proposed." She said, noticing the diva's reaction. "And guess what's even better? The wedding's going to be in New York. You've always wanted to go there outside of work!" Rachel had been working in a few big broadway productions here and there, achieving quite a large amount of success.

"Seriously!" She exclaimed, laughing slightly.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, its just... Out of all of us, I would have thought Santana would be the _Last_one of the old glee club to settle down. But I'm glad that it's with Brittany. Those two really love each other, you could always see it, even if they didn't know it." Quinn just nodded and chuckled with her.

"I completely agree. Come on, let's make some breakfast. I bought you some vegan bacon yesterday. I didn't want you to feel left out" She winked as she pressed another kiss to her girlfriend's lips and walked into their large kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys :D I have a new update for you (: I like the first part of this fic, but the second half I'm not too sure of. Tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p><em>The two 7 year olds picked at the grass beneath them as they sat down on it. It was a hot summer day - No, scratch that, it was boiling and the two best friends had nothing to do except eat their ice cream that Brittany's mom had just bought for the two. They wracked their minds for something to do to take their minds off the heat.<em>

_"Let's play weddings!" Brittany offered as her head shot up enthusiastically. Santana's lips curled up into a smile and she nodded curtly, agreeing with the blonde's suggestion. "We can pretend to get married to each other!"_

_"Who's going to marry us though?" The small Latin questioned as they both started to get up. Brittany looked around, biting her lip and furrowing her eyebrows in thought before her eyes landed on something and she smiled._

_"Lord Tubbington!" She pointed at her new kitten on the other side of the garden, jumping excitedly, making Santana laugh at the blonde's enthusiasm._

_"Ok!" Santana giggled as they ran to the kitten, placing him down inside while they went to pick some clothes for dress up. Even from a young age, she couldn't say no to the blonde. Brittany grabbed the smaller girl's hand and dragged her into her parents' room, where they started to root through their clothes, searching for something appropriate to get 'married' in. They found a variety of things, from some of Brittany's mother's flowery dresses which gradually transformed into maternity clothes as she was now pregnant with a baby girl; Brittany's sister. And then there were a variety of strange hats and shoes, ranging from high heels to flats. In the closet on the other side of the room, Santana found some of Brittany's dad's clothes. She found a suit jacket hung up on a coat hanger and she stood on her tiptoes to swiftly slide it off._

_"B, I found something!" She said to the blonde who's head was still very much stuck in her mother's closet searching for clothes. She turned around and was met with the sight of the familiar dark haired girl holding the jacket on display. Brittany smiled at her friend and reached in to the closet for something she had previously found and pulled it out._

_"Me too!" She showed off a small white dress that she had found, beaming proudly. "I think my dad keeps some ties in this drawer" She continued, gathering up the dress and pointing to a brown drawer._

_They walked over to it and opened the top drawer, only to be met with some of her dad's underwear._

_"Ew, gross." Santana said, scrunching up her nose in disgust as the blonde closed the drawer. "Boy pants are icky." Brittany nodded in agreement. They tried their luck and opened the next drawer to find some ties. "Yes!" Santana chimed, reaching for one of the black clip on ties out of the many on display there._

_"We should get changed." The blonde stated matter-of-factly. Santana nodded in response as she gathered one of the white dress shirts she had also found and they started to change into their clothes. They never had any problems changing in front of each other._

_Once they were ready, they walked over to the mirror to look at themselves. The black suit jacket draped off Santana's arms and the back hung off her back half way down her legs and her tie made it half way down her thighs. Brittany had put on her mother's white dress which as supposed to be cut off at the knees, but it draped to a lot further down her pale legs, still showing off some milky skin as her shoulders and arms were completely on display. Her hair was flowing freely on her shoulders as opposed to the tan girl, who's hair was up in a ponytail._

_"Why do I have to be the boy?" Santana groaned, but she got no response from the other girl. They walked back into the vast garden, thankful that the sun had died down a bit while they were on their quest to find dress up clothes. They picked up Lord Tubbington and placed him in the shade as they picked some flowers for Brittany to hold. They stood in facing each other in front of a sleepy kitten, Brittany holding a vast array of colours; purple, white, pink, red, you name it, it was there in her small bouqet of flowers._

_"What do you do at a wedding? I've never actually been to one." Santana questioned the blonde standing in front of her._

_"I saw one on the TV the other day while we were eating. You just say 'I do' then give the other person a ring. That's all I saw before Tubs changed the channel. He loves the discovery channel for some reason." Santana tilted her head to the side but decided not to question the blonde._

_"Ok, we need rings then?" She said more as a question than a statement. Brittany nodded and they both sat down and started to make two rings out of daisies._

_As soon as they made them, they stood back up and got started with the 'wedding'. They stood facing each other again. They glanced at the kitten expectantly, only to find that he had already fallen asleep._

_"Oh well," Brittany shrugged. "I do" She initiated and the other girl followed suit._

_"I do" Brittany gave Santana her hand and she put the daisy ring on the blonde's ring finger. After she had fitted it, the other girl did the same. They looked up from their hands and gazed into each other's eyes. Santana felt an unusual fluttering in her stomach as she looked into Brittany's bright, young blue eyes that were always full of life with her own brown ones. It was a feeling she would get eventually learn the meaning of and would become much more frequent from this time on. Brittany jumped up and down excitedly as she spoke._

_"San, we're married now!" She beamed at the Latina. "I want to marry someone as pretty as you when I'm older." She continued, making the girl blush slightly._

_"I don't ever want to be married to anyone else."_

_"We should marry each other when we're older!" Brittany exclaimed._

_"Yeah! Promise?" She asked the bubbly girl, sticking out her pinky for her to take._

_"Promise." She clasped Santana's pinky in her own._

* * *

><p>"Britt" She nudged the blonde laying next to her, regretting having to do so seeing as she was truly adorable when she slept. Her hair was sprawled messily on her pillow and her face still looked gorgeous even though it was void of make up. Her mouth hung open slightly and she snored lightly in a way that could only be seen as adorable. Santana thought that she couldn't see Brittany any better than the raw beauty displayed in front of her. "Britt baby, wake up. We're going to miss our flight." She glanced over to the digital clock on the bedside table. 6:47. They only had less than 2 hours to be at the airport and they needed to pick up Quinn and Rachel at their house on the way there. She nudged the girl one last time as she began to stand up, pressing a light kiss to her temple as she did so. The blonde felt for the Latina in bed, her sapphire eyes opened slightly as she noticed the lack of her fiance's presence.<p>

"Hmm?" She hummed, squinting at the brightness of the bathroom light that the Latina had just turned on. She saw Santana peek her head out of the bathroom door with her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. She spoke some indecipherable sentence to the still very much sleepy Brittany laying in bed. "What?" She groaned, her voice raspy from the few minutes she had been 'awake', if you could call it that.

"I said, you need to get up and dressed, we need to go pick up Quinn and her dwarf so we can go to New York." She repeated, this time taking the toothbrush out of her mouth. The blonde's eyes widened in recollection of why they were going there. "Don't talk about Rachel like that. I like her" She scolded Santana. She smiled and instantly woke up, walking into the bathroom where the smaller girl was. She saw Santana looking in the mirror brushing her hair and she walked up to her, placing her arms around her waist from behind and resting her head on Santana's shoulder. "Morning babe" Santana turned her head around upon hearing the voice she loved so dearly and claimed the girl's lips with her own. The smaller girl turned around and placed her hands on Brittany's waist, smiling at her.

"Come on, we need to get showered and ready." She said as she planted another kiss on Brittany's lips before she pulled away from her and started to get ready.

By the time they were both showered, changed and ready to go, it was already 7:30. Their flight was at 8:30, so they had 1 hour to be there, ready to go to New York and decide on the location of their wedding and all of the services. They stepped into the Latina's car, placing their suitcase in the trunk and started to make their way over the Rachel and Quinn's house. As they got settled in the front seats of the car, the Latina stopped and gazed at Brittany, smiling.

"What?" The blonde chuckled, not at all minding the look of love she was getting from Santana.

"I love you so much Britt. Don't you ever forget that." She blonde shook her head at the response.

"Of course not. I know, and I love you too. More than you'll ever know." She leaned over in her seat and kissed the Latina sweetly. "Now come on, we have to go! I do not want to miss this flight, and you know how Rachel will be if we don't get there in time, and that's exactly what will happen if you keep being so cute. Drive!" Santana laughed and shook her head.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Santana said before pressing down on the pedal, feeling the warmth of the taller girl's fingers around her own.

* * *

><p>"About damn time!" Quinn said as she saw to the familiar black Range Rover driving towards their house. She let go of her girlfriend's waist and walked over to it. Santana rolled the window down so she could speak to the blonde approaching the vehicle. "Where have you been? We've been waiting for ages!" Quinn scolded, looking down at her watch. 7:52.<p>

"I know, I know. We're here now, aren't we? So don't get all up in my grill. Just get your suitcases and that girlfriend of yours and let's go!" Quinn rolled her eyes and walked back up to her porch where Rachel was sitting with their 5 suitcases. They collected them and walked back down to place them in Santana's car.

"Jeez Berry, we're only going for a few days, no need to take your whole house with you!" Santana exclaimed as she watched them unload their suitcases into the trunk along with her and Brittany's.

"Santana." She greeted the Latina. She walked over the back door as she walked in. She smiled to Brittany and nodded instead of verbally greeting her. She stepped into the large car as she continued talking. "As much as I appreciate that you are taking Quinn and I with you to New York to help arrange your wedding, congratulations to you both by the way," Brittany smiled at the small brunette in the back seat. "I must point out that you are in fact late to pick us up. Now we're going to have to do our best to make sure that we get to the airport in time so we don't miss our flight." She concluded her mini-rant._ 'That girl hasn't changed one bit since high school.'_ Santana thought to herself.

"I told you" Brittany whispered across the car.

"Shut up Berry or else we'll never get there and we WILL end up missing our flight." Santana exclaimed.

"San, don't talk to my girlfriend like that" Quinn said as she finished unloading the suitcases into the trunk and sat down on the leather seat next to Rachel's in the back. The Latina mumbled something incoherent under her breath as she took off for the airport. 'How am I going to stand a whole week of this?' She thought.

"She loves you really Rach" Brittany informed the diva in the back. "She just won't tell you it."

"BRITT!" Santana boomed from the driver's seat, causing all of the other passengers in the car to laugh.

* * *

><p>The foursome had arrived to the airport in a nick of time, only just in time to board their flight. The flight was gruelling for Santana, Rachel constantly complaining or ranting about anything and everything. Luckily, Brittany was right next to her to 'cheer' her up. Let's just say they made good use of the airplane toilet, albeit it being a completely cramped space. They had done it in worse places before. By the time they got to the hotel they had rented, it was already mid afternoon. They checked in to their 2 separate rooms and they planned to meet at a diner they saw as they were driving to the hotel at 8. Santana leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom door as her eyes alternated from looking down at her hand where her ring was and watching the blonde unpack some of her clothes.<p>

"So, what do you want to do today?" She questioned the blonde as she went to sit down on the bed next to her.

"Today I just want to spend some time with you. Go out and see New York a bit."

"Sounds good. But now, how about we make the most of the time we have alone while Quinn and Rachel are in unpacking?" Santana winked.

"Nothing could be better" Brittany replied as Santana let loose a ferocious attack on her lips, straddling the blonde and pushing her down onto the bed.


End file.
